Harp Seal
The adult harp seal (Pagophilus groenlandicus) is distinguished by the black markings on the upperside of its body, which create a harp or horseshoe shape, giving this species its common name. The scientific name for the harp seal, Pagophilus groenlandicus, means ‘ice-lover from Greenland'. The fur of the adult harp seal is silvery-grey, and may be mottled with black spots in the female. The male typically has a black band running down its sides. The wide face of the adult harp seal is black to just behind its closely-set eyes, and has well-developed, sensitive whiskers. The female harp seal is slightly smaller than the male and has a somewhat paler, spotted face. The female harp seal is generally slightly smaller than the male. The fore and hind flippers of the harp seal bear black claws. Harp seals pups are known as ‘whitecoats’ due to their thick, white, insulating fur, which becomes whiter in the first two weeks of life. After two weeks, this fur begins to moult, revealing the silver-grey and black fur beneath. The vocalisations of the adult harp seal include trills and clicks, as well as bird-like noises and threatening growls by older individuals, all of which are heard more distinctly during the breeding season. Harp seal pups make bawling noises when they are hungry, as well as mumbling sounds while playing with each other. Roles Gallery File:TLM2 Seals.png Default_seal039.png Simpsons Seals.jpg IMG_8268.PNG CPatP Seals.png IMG 6758.PNG IMG 4253.PNG 027A26F3-5777-4F4B-B08B-E0F52201BE6E.jpeg Alphabet Train.jpg Short_fuse_penguins_of_madagascar_movie.png Angry Birds Movie Seal.png Star_meets_Harp_Seal.png Batw_030_seal.png Ribbits-riddles-seal.png Pinnipeds in hugo lek och lar 7 hugo och djuren i havet.png Seal playmobil.jpg Funny-animals-2-seal.png Wild Republic Harp Seal.png Riley and Elycia meets Harp Seal.jpg Books B97510DF-31FE-4FEB-8E83-958764B8AE39.jpeg E82F2722-EFAF-4C0F-9323-99279BB1AF28.jpeg F435EE50-66DA-4A87-9E19-4334886F2729.jpeg 724E6747-425A-46BD-B72B-10FA20198285.jpeg F1B1DA43-9A37-4A66-B4E2-8CF8DE44D7C1.jpeg 00107157-D88A-45D7-8596-84A8225CD3B3.jpeg 81CBA4FE-0975-42F9-87D8-C4CD98A87909.jpeg 5B8B70BB-1833-4B7B-A17F-6FC8BB5122B1.jpeg 012398E5-2BAE-4F7F-AF8B-9EB70A6B864E.jpeg 571C3359-A0F8-445E-B2E0-5919A5783133.jpeg 294A415C-8701-4AF7-A94E-F2FD3549AD56.jpeg 483F206F-B481-4C49-B66E-6FEA3CE39D76.jpeg 1B3B571A-960A-4B97-B1C8-1227E7B6FFBF.jpeg 09609A7B-A834-47CC-9824-06292F655E97.jpeg See Also * Walrus * Ringed Seal * Grey Seal * Ribbon Seal * Bearded Seal * Hooded Seal * Spotted Seal Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Pinnipeds Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:White Animals Category:Hello Kitty Animals Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:How to Train your Dragon Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Ocean Life Dictionary Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Animal ABC's (World Wildlife Fund) Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of the Polar Regions Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Seals Category:The Angry Birds Movie Animals Category:DreamWorks Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Arctic Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Whales and Other Sea Mammals Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Animal Disguises (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:Why Why Why Are Orangutans Hairy Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Ribbit's Riddles Animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Hugo and the Animals of the Ocean Animals Category:Playmobil Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Funny Animals Animals Category:Fish & Shellfish and Other Aquatic Creatures Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals